Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend
by capm
Summary: Large diamonds are disappearing, and so is David. Is there a connection?
1. Ch 1 You say Goodbye and I say Hello

**Chapter 1: You say 'Goodbye' and I say 'Hello'**

Classical English class is just breaking up.

"You know? This play, 'The Merchant Of Venice' is really quite amusing!" remarked Clover to Sam and Alex, as they pass through the classroom door.

"I'm enjoying it more than 'Othello', that's for sure!" remarked Alex.

"It isn't as dark and foreboding, as a lot of Shakespeare's plays. I'm enjoying seeing the lighter side of 'The Bard' myself!" commented Sam.

" 'The Bard'?" questioned Alex. "I thought the play was written by Shakespeare!"

Clover and Sam look at Alex with blank stares, as large sweat drops form on their foreheads.

"What?" remarked Alex, as she saw her friend's expression.

As the spies move down the hallway to their next class, a friend pleasantly interrupts them.

"Hi, Clover, Sam, Alex!" stated David. "I wanted to make sure I said 'goodbye' to you all, before I left!"

A look of shock forms over the gals' faces.

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" asked Clover apprehensively.

"After Finals today, I'll have to transfer to another high school! My family is moving to Venice, California," answered David.

Quickly composing themselves, the gals wish him well.

"It was a pleasure knowing you, David," remarked Sam sadly, "good luck at your new school."

"I'm going to miss you on the sports field, David! Bev High's teams won't be the same without you!" stated Alex, "But good luck!"

"Maybe we'll see you at the Mall?" asked Clover anxiously.

"Maybe, Clover. You never know. Well, I have a few more people I want to see before I leave. ' Bye, gals! It was nice knowing you!" replied David, with more finality in his voice than you'd expect.

He then made his way to Mandy and her two friends, with the same scenario playing out.

Glumly, the gals trudge to their final class.

"What a bummer!" remarked Clover. "One of the few '10's' in the school, and he has to be leaving!"

"Yeah, but life goes on, Clover," added Sam sadly.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The girls are driving home in unusual silence, as they each think of past moments with David. But just as their car turns a corner, a moving van WHOOP's them.

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa……"

The girls land in Jerry's sofa, with Sam's car nicely parked next to KIRTT.

"Greetings, spies! I hope you found that a 'moving' experience?" Jerry said with a chuckle.

All three gals let out a collective groan.

"What have you got for us this time, Jerry?" asked Sam.

"Some diamond thefts. There have been three major ones in the last three weeks: The Mongolian Star, The Brilliance of Persia, and the African Queen. The value of these three diamonds amounts to well over $30 million!" Jerry projected a picture on one-third of the screen behind his desk, to show each diamond.

"Where were they stolen from, Jer?" asked Clover.

"They were all on display at various international functions. The Mongolian Star was stolen from the stage at the Entrance Ceremony for the Chinese International Fair; the Brilliance of Persia from the stage at the Iraqi Country International Exposition; and the African Queen from the stage at the Closing Ceremonies for the South African Games."

"Security must have been pretty lax, Jerry!" commented Alex.

"Not at all, Alex! At the Chinese Fair, there were 12 armed guards who totally surrounded the case in which the diamond was displayed," and with that Jerry turned on a movie from the security cameras there. "As you can see, the diamond case is totally surrounded! Now, watch!" All of the sudden, the lights go out and a crashing sound is heard. When the lights are turned back on, within a minute, the case is broken and the diamond gone.

"How did they do it?" asked Sam.

"From our super-sensitive projectors here at WOOHP, we have been able to enhance the movements on the film, and intensify what little light there was available!" And Jerry starts the super-enhanced movie. It shows a projectile flying into the case from the right front corner, carefully aimed high so as not to disturb the diamond. It also shows a person using what looks like a javelin running up on stage at the left, planting the javelin like a pole in a pole vault, fly over the guards and the case, grab the diamond, and quickly run off stage to the right for their escape.

"At the Exposition, the guard was increased to 18, and a large 6-foot barrier was put up on each stage side, but look what happened!" The enhanced picture again showed a well placed shot shattering the case, as the lights went out, and this time a person uses the barrier on the right like a vault-horse, again flies over the guards and case, steals the diamond, and this time runs straight back through the curtain for their escape.

"And at the Games, a bullet proof barrier was constructed around the front and sides of the stage, with 24 guards, but again the perpetrators defeated the security!" This enhanced picture showed a well place shot from above the stage, knocking over the case, as the lights went out. A person then used something akin to the gymnastic rings to swing down from the rafters, grab the diamond, grab a rope and climb back up to the rafters, for their escape.

"That thief sure is athletic, isn't he Alex?" remarked Sam. But Alex is miles away.

"Alex! Come in Alex! This is Earth!" remarked Clover.

Alex quickly snapped out of here trance.

"Sorry, guys! It's just seeing that athletic thief reminded me of David!"

"David? Who's David?" asked Jerry.

"David Anderson. He's a guy we went to Bev High with, who's moving away, Jerry!" answered Sam.

"And he was SOOOOOO HOT!" remarked Clover with a dreamy smile.

Jerry punches some things on his laptop.

"Not only was he 'hot' Clover, he was in attendance at each of these functions!" Jerry replied.

"WHAT?" the girls answer in unison.

"According to the credentials of the visitors, a 'David Anderson' was in attendance at all three of these functions. And you say he was quite the gymnast?"

"He was a good gymnast, Jerry, but I'm sure it wasn't the guy WE know!" blurted out Alex.

"Really?" replied Jerry, as GLADIS projected a picture of the 'David Anderson' that was at each function on the screen behind his desk.

"They're the same person, Jerry!" replies GLADIS.

"Is this the 'David Anderson' you know from school?" Jerry asked.

The spies were stupefied. It WAS their David.

"There….there must be a logical explanation!" said Clover, as tears welled in her eyes.

"David wouldn't do such a thing!" interjected Sam, with a quiver of emotion in her voice.

"It's just coincidence! It HAS to be!" blurted out Alex, as she fought to hide her tears.

"It may be a coincidence, as you say, but it also may not. You DID say he was quite athletic?" asked Jerry.

Jerry then added consolingly, "He may be innocent, but you must keep your eyes open for him! I'm sending you three to the Diamond Jubilee Party, in London. The Fire of France will be on display, and is worth $20 million. We are certain that the thief will hit there next.

"For your gadgets I'm giving you laser lipsticks and x-ray contacts. And for transportation, you will travel by your 'Spies' hover/jet, and via KIRTT for ground transportation! Tata!"

And with that, the girls are whisked to their awaiting jet.


	2. Ch 2 England Swings Like a Pendulum Do

**Chapter 2: England Swings Like A Pendulum Do**

As the spies fly to England, Alex asks quietly, "Do you guys really think David is involved?"

"No way! David wouldn't do that! Besides, I bet there were dozens of people who attended those three events!" emphatically stated Clover.

"Wait, Clover! That's it!" interjected Sam.

"Let's get GLADIS to send us a list of all the people who attended all three events!"

"Great idea, Sammie!" said Clover, as she contacted GLADIS with their request.

Within minutes, GLADIS provided a list of at least 60 people who attended all three events, including David.

"I knew it, Jerry jumped to conclusions! This list proves David is innocent!" remarked Clover triumphantly.

"Wait a sec, Clover! It just expands our list of suspects, and unfortunately, David is still one of them!" replied Sam. "We need to cut the list down. Certainly not everyone on the list is athletic enough to pull off those gymnastic moves the thief did."

"Okay, Sammie! Alex and I will review the list."

Clover and Alex were able to cut the list down to three people, including David.

"There! Two other people could have pulled off the heists! David is innocent!" said Clover.

"Wait, Clover! You're jumping to conclusions! Our suspect list is now three, but David is one of them!" answered Sam.

"Sammie, whose side are you on?" Clover asked angrily.

"The side that wants to catch the thief, no matter WHO they are!" replied an irate Sam.

"Are you accusing me of not wanting to find the real thief?" Clover shot at Sam.

"Clover, we have to treat ALL suspects equally, even if we know them! I'm not sure you are willing to do that, if the suspect turns out to be David!" Sam shot back.

"Break it up you guys!" pleaded Alex. "I'm sure we all want to catch the real thief," she said, looking at Sam, "and I am certain we will not show any favoritism toward any suspects," she concluded, looking at Clover.

That ended the argument, but the rest of the flight continued in stony silence: Clover with her arms folded across her chest, angrily looking out a side window; Sam equally as angry, paying one hundred percent of her attention to flying the plane, even though it was on autopilot; and Alex not knowing what to say to break the ice.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As the spies land at Heathrow Airport, they deploy KIRTT, to take them to the Jubilee.

"KIRTT, change into a limo," commanded Alex. KIRTT complied. Sam set the autopilot, so that the three spies could ride in the back.

While enroute, they used their x-powders to change into their formal gowns, for the Gala: Sam wearing a cream pink gown, Alex a peach gown, and Clover a Lincoln green gown. Jerry had provided them with the necessary credentials to pass Security, so they had no trouble getting into the party.

The first thing the spies do is check the diamond. It is encased on a solid metal pedestal, with metal encased, unbreakable glass on all sides, on stage, eight feet above the rest of the auditorium. The pedestal went straight through the floor, and twelve feet under the stage floor into the ground. There was no way anyone was going to knock over the glass case and get at THIS diamond!

"It sure looks thief proof to me!" remarked Alex.

"Alright, then! Let's see if we can find our three suspects: David, Jared Ellis, and Barbara Winton so we can shadow them!" replied Sam.

Almost immediately, the gals spy David across the room, and approach him.

"Hi, David! Fancy meeting you here!" Clover said friendly.

But David was a bit nervous and tense. "Oh…..hi, Clover, Sam, Alex. Nice to see you. Please excuse me, I have to take care of something!" and he quickly walked away from the trio. It was only then that they noticed he had a briefcase handcuffed to his left wrist.

"Alex! We need to keep an eye on David! Follow him, but don't let him KNOW he is being followed!" said Sam.

"Right, Sammie!" replied Alex, as she used her x-powder to change into her spy threads. She then went off shadowing David.

Sam turned to Clover, but before she could say anything, Clover ran into a dark corner of the room. Confused, Sam followed, only to find Clover crying to herself, silently.

Sam walked over to her friend and put a friendly arm around her.

Clover glanced back at one of her best friends, embraced her, and cried on her shoulder.

"You're right, Sammie! David is a prime suspect! His totally rude behavior proved it, along with that briefcase! He brushed us off as if he didn't even know us!"

"Easy, Clover. David still is just a suspect. You and I have to watch the other two people on our list. He still may be innocent, but we'll have to determine that!"

"Can you forgive me, Sammie? I was such a…a….jerk on the airplane ride here!"

"Of course, Clover! Deep in my heart, I don't want David to be the thief either, but only time will tell.

"Now, let's change and find those other two suspects!"

"Right, Sammie!"

Clover and Sam used their x-powders to change into their spy jumpsuits, as they each took one of the remaining suspects. GLADIS was able to pinpoint their location, so Clover and Sam followed GLADIS' directions. They come upon the two suspects, talking to one another.

"There!" whispered Clover to Sam, from the shadows of the hall. "It's Jared Ellis, one of the suspects!"

"And Barbara Winton, the other suspect! They seem to know one another!"

"It looks like they're old friends!"

Jared was casually talking with Barbara, his right hand in his trouser pocket, and using his left hand for emphasis. Barbara was listening, with one hand on her purse and the other hanging idly down by her side.

All of the sudden, the lights went out. Immediately, Clover and Sam put on their x-ray contacts. But Jared and Barbara didn't move from where they were standing. The only thing that changed was Barbara took her hand off her purse, and Jared removed his hand from his pocket. After about two minutes, the lights came on – and the diamond was gone!

Clover and Sam rushed to the case, which was still intact.

"But how….?" asked Clover.

"Look at the pedestal base, Clover! Someone has drilled a hole large enough through the base to allow the diamond to fall through! Quickly! Let's check under the stage!"

And as Clover and Sam run to an entrance trap door to the area below the stage, they run into Alex.

"Alex, what happened? Where are you going?" asked Sam.

"I've lost David!"

"Was he below the stage?" asked Clover.

"Yes! After I started following him, he snuck behind the stage, over to a trap door to go below. He looked around to ensure he wasn't being followed. I donned my x-ray contacts, to watch where he went, so I could get down there too, without him knowing. After I got down there, staying in the shadows, I noticed he was walking toward a small light. Another man was there. Then the lights went off! I continued watching David and this other guy, and they each opened their briefcase, closed them, and exchanged them. The lights then came on, and David and the other guy went off to this trap door! I tried to watch where they went, but I lost them in the tumult!"

"Where did they exchange briefcases?" asked Sam.

"By that metal column over there!"

"The pedestal!" remarked Clover.

The three spies then went over to the pedestal to inspect it, but couldn't find any opening connecting the hole in the pedestal, out under the stage. That is until Alex leaned up against a bracing peg. It gave a little. Intrigued the gals tried to remove the peg, doing so without problem. There was the access hole to the drilled hole!

Glumly the three spies exited below the stage.

"It looks like we know who our thief is!" remarked Clover sadly.

"Yes, it sure looks like David is our man!" agreed Alex.

"Let's tell Jerry what we found out!" added Sam glumly, as the spies head for KIRTT and then their plane ride home.


	3. Ch 3 Suspicions

**Chapter 3: Suspicions**

"…and we lost David in the confused crowd!" concluded Alex, as the spies related to Jerry what had happened at the Jubilee.

"Hmmm…it certainly does appear that David is our prime suspect," replied Jerry. "Were you able to confirm that the diamond was in his briefcase, Alex?"

"No, Jerry! Both briefcases were lead lined, so I couldn't see inside of them!"

"And you didn't see anything unusual with Barbara or Jared?"

"No, Jer," remarked Clover. "They just stood there, while the lights were off."

"Did you see where they went after the lights came back on?"

"No, Jerry! We immediately began investigating the metal display case!" replied Sam.

Jerry sat back and thought for a moment.

"Ok, spies, I'm returning you to school today, but on Friday, there is another diamond display extravaganza. It just cropped up on the calendar this week, and will be held at the Convention Center here in Beverly Hills. Plan to attend, but as spies, not guests. If David is our thief, he should be there too."

"Right, Jerry!" responded Sam.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Soon it is Friday, and the spies get ready to go to the Convention Center. Jerry has graciously allowed them to take KIRTT home with them, so that they can go straight to the Convention Center without being WOOHP'd.

They arrive early, to take up their positions: Clover will shadow David; Alex will be below stage; and Sam will be in the rafters. Jerry has provided all three gals with x-ray/m-ray combo contacts (so they can see inside of lead cases, as well as in the dark); tracking barrettes with miniature firing guns; laser lipsticks; and Sam was provided with a set of high-powered binoculars.

The big draw was the Otten Hand cut Precious diamond, never seen before in public. William Otten, a little known eccentric billionaire, wanted to display the gem at the International Diamond Exchange Exposition. Diamond buyers and sellers from around the world were converging on Beverly Hills, even on such short notice, for the opportunity to buy or sell large quantities of diamonds. The event was only for the weekend, so the thief was going to have to strike quickly.

Security was understandable tight. All participants went through airport like detection devices, including all briefcases. Two guards were stationed by the lights control box, and another two at the circuit breaker box. Also, four guards were deployed below stage.

Otten had decided to use basically the same pedestal that was used at the Jubilee, but the base was made of tungsten, instead of steel, for additional strength. He felt that with the additional guards, and with WOOHP spies present, his diamond would be safe.

For the spies, Friday and Saturday were uneventful. David did not appear at the Expo, although he was listed as a credentialed guest. Jared and Barbara were there both days, however.

Finally, on Sunday, David showed up.

"I see David entering the Hall," Clover reported to Sam and Alex.

"Okay, Clover. Stick with him!" replied Sam, "Alex! Stay alert! He'll probably head below stage sometime!"

"Right, Sammie!" replied Alex.

"Clover, can you make out what is inside of David's briefcase, with your combo contacts?"

"I sure can, Sam! It is filled to the lid with money! Can you see him from above with the binoculars, Sammie?"

"I sure can, Clover! Do you think you can fire one of your tracking barrettes on to the heel of his shoe?"

"I can, if he'd stand still for a sec!"

"Alex! You may have to fire a tracking barrette onto David's shoe when he goes below stage!" instructed Sam.

"Okay, Sammie! Will do! Clover, let me know when he is heading to the trap door area backstage. I'll be in the shadows as he descends the ladder, and get the tracker on him!"

"Gotcha, Alex!"

But David didn't go below stage. He went backstage, where his contact met him. Clover watched the same ritual Alex reported earlier: Both men greeted each other, opened their briefcases unlocked them from their wrists, exchanged them, and relocked the exchanged case on their wrist. During the briefcase exchange, Clover was able to fire a tracking barrette on David's shoe.

"Okay, Sammie! The exchange has been made! I'm going to make the bust!" announced Clover.

"Wait, Clover! The Otten diamond is still in its case on stage!" replied Sam.

And as she said that, Sam saw Jared and Barbara leave the Expo.

_They're obviously not involved in the theft!_ Sam thought to herself.

Just then, the lights went out. But Security was ready for that trick this time, as a gas powered generator kicked in after only two seconds, providing electricity. The diamond was still safe.

"Clover, can you see inside David's new briefcase?" asked a somewhat confused Sam.

"Yes," answered an equally confused Clover, "it is filled with small cut diamonds, about the size for a ring or jewelry."

"I think we need to get together! I'll meet you below, Clover. You too, Alex! We'll meet in front of the stage by the diamond," instructed Sam.

Soon, the three deflated spies were standing in front of the Otten diamond display case.

"Now what, Sammie?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, Alex! I was sure we had a solid lead with David, but you say his briefcase contained small cut diamonds, Clover?"

"That's right, Sammie! Where do we get our next lead? What about Jared and Barbara?"

"I saw them leave the Hall just before the lights went out," replied Sam.

"Maybe we'd better call Jerry," said Alex sadly.

But before they could make the call, they heard a small explosion outside of the Expo Hall, and the Hall lost all electricity! Instinctively, the three spies donned their combo contacts, looked at the diamond and the base, and could see that someone was drilling a hole through the base, to get this diamond as well, and were within inches of getting their prize!

"Quick, gals! Below stage!" stated an excited Clover.

The spies flew below stage, only to find the four guards stationed there totally surrounding the pedestal base!

"We'll see if one of them removes a bracing pin to get the diamond!" whispered Sam.

"Only one problem, Sammie!" returned Alex. "There ARE no bracing pins!"

The spies watched the pedestal with their contacts helplessly, as the access hole was completed, and the diamond disappeared down the shaft! The lights did not restore, however, as in previous thefts, and the Hall remained shrouded in darkness.

"Now what?" whispered Clover.

"We'd better inform Mr. Otten that his diamond has been stolen!" replied Sam quietly


	4. Ch 4 Two Faces Have I

**Chapter 4: Two Faces Have I**

Soon the spies emerged from below stage, and found Mr. Otten.

"Ah, Mr. Otten?" asked Sam pensively.

"Did you catch the thief?" Mr. Otten asked excitedly.

"No, sir. The diamond disappeared down a shaft; we couldn't catch the thief," continued Clover quietly. The spies were expecting Mr. Otten to be extremely angry at the failure of Security and WOOHP to prevent the theft.

But they were in for a shock, as William Otten tore off the mask he was wearing.

"I say, spies, rather bad show!" replied Jerry, the man under the mask! He was not angry, however.

"JERRY?" said Alex.

"Yes, Alex. This entire Expo was set up by WOOHP to bait the diamond thief, and off hand, I'd say he took it hook, line and sinker!" Jerry continued, matter-of-factly.

"You mean you WANTED him to steal the diamond?" asked an upset Clover.

"Certainly! We need to trace where his hideout is, and I can't think of a better way than to deploy a fake diamond with tracking transmitters embedded in it!"

"You COULD have let us in on the plan, Jerry!" exclaimed an angry Sam.

"No, I could not, Sam. I needed you three to react exactly as you did, to convince the thief that he had successfully cast suspicion on David, so he would go through with the theft of the William Oliver Otten Hand cut Precious diamond, or WOOHP diamond, for short!"

The spies' anger toward Jerry subsided, as Alex asked, "But how can WOOHP afford to lose a large diamond, even if it has trackers embedded in it?"

"Because the diamond is a very well developed fake! It truly is a masterpiece by Dr. Quincy's lab techs! Even gem experts would have a difficult time determining that the diamond is a fake, so I believe our thief will also have a tough time as well. The value of the diamond is approximately $100, including the trackers!"

Then, changing the subject, Clover asked, "When did you first believe David was innocent?"

"When you three relayed how the Freedom of France diamond was stolen. David would not have needed to drill a hole completely through the base – all he would have to of done was drill a hole from under the stage into the base. That led me to believe that there was someone else involved, and that someone wanted to cast suspicion on David…"

"…By planting the removable bracing pin!" replied Sam.

"Exactly, Sam! Why would the thief even need the access hole BELOW the bracing pin? He wouldn't."

"And you let us to continue to believe that David was guilty?" asked Clover angrily.

"You must admit, Clover, David's behavior is still quite out of the ordinary! Obviously something is going on with him - we just don't know what."

Then another WOOHP agent entered the room.

"What is it, Billings?" asked Jerry.

"An individual by the name of David Anderson was caught exiting the Expo Hall with a briefcase full of hand-cut diamonds. Also an Akbar Raliman was also caught with a briefcase full of money!"

"Very well, Billings. I'll go to the interrogation room," and with that Billings left the room.

"We want to go too!" stated Clover.

"Actually, Clover, it would be better if you three remain in the shadows, so he doesn't see you."

"That sounds good, Jerry!" replied Sam, as the three spies agree.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

In the interrogation room, Jerry starts by interrogating David.

"What is your name, young man?"

"David. David Anderson."

"Very well, David. My name is Jerry. As part of Security, it is part of our job to investigate anything suspicious at the Expo. Certainly, a briefcase full of hand-cut diamonds is suspicious."

"I can explain, Mr. Jerry! My family is involved in the bulk jewelry business. One of the things we do is buy large quantities of gems!"

"And how are these paid for?"

"Cash. Our suppliers avoid the Belgium Diamond Exchange, which allows us to buy the diamonds about 35 percent cheaper!"

"But aren't you afraid of having the cash stolen?"

"We are concerned, but I have the locked briefcase handcuffed to my wrist at all times, as does my contact. We make the exchange as quickly as possible in a public place, to avoid ambushes. Then we both exit as quickly as possible to a waiting vehicle. No one besides the involved parties knows what is in the briefcases!"

"I see. Do you know someone by the name of Akbar Raliman?"

"Yes! He is my contact!"

"That would explain why he has a briefcase full of money, when we stopped him.

"Very well, David, you can go with your briefcase, and I'll give orders to have Mr. Raliman released with his briefcase as well. Our guards will escort both of you to your vehicles, but in the future, I'd make sure I had some of my own Security with me, if you are going to do these exchanges, to prevent losing your briefcases, and possibly your lives!"

"You bet I will! Thanks, Mr. Jerry!" and a relieved David left the room.

True to his word, Jerry had both men escorted to their waiting vehicles by WOOHP agents. Jerry then went over to where the spies were watching.

"So there really was a logical explanation for David's behavior!" Jerry remarked.

"Well we could have told you that, Jer!" exclaimed Clover. "We knew he wouldn't be involved in anything illegal!"

Jerry just smiled, and continued.

"Now for the real thief!" Jerry said, as he opened his wallet communicator. "GLADIS, how is our diamond tracker working?"

"The signal is very strong! Patching the feed to your communicator!"

The gals huddle around Jerry to see the signal.

The thief was using storm sewers to get to within yards of his target area, then deploying a tunneling drone to dig the access tunnel, and the hole into the metal bases.

"Get ready, spies! I'm sending you to follow the tracker. I think it would be best if you used the hover/cycles instead of KIRTT, and approached our thief through the air, avoiding detection. You'll be equipped with laser lipsticks, x-ray/m-ray combo contacts, suction/flying/digging combo boots, metal cutter mood rings, sound enhancing earrings, and electronic signal tracer glasses! Good luck!"


	5. Ch 5 I Come From a Land Down Under

**Chapter 5: I Come from a Land Down Under**

Following the tracker on their viewing screen of their cycles, the spies trace the diamond to a remote area in the desert.

"The diamond is just below us," remarked Clover.

"We need to tunnel in, but not here! Let's start our tunnel from behind that rock formation!" stated Sam.

"Okay, Sammie, but we better not just tunnel into any open areas below, or we'll be spotted!" answered Alex, as the gals take their cycles behind the rocks, and hide them out of plain sight.

Little do they know their presence has already been detected below, on a hidden security camera.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Ah, yes! I remember those girls! They are spies for WOOHP! That last diamond must have been bugged! Laslo! Follow plan 49D, and bring my uninvited guests in for a chat!"

"Right, Boss!" replied Laslo, as he left the study.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Alex is doing the tunneling, guided by Sam and Clover, with their combo contacts.

"Hold up, Alex! The diamond is being moved!" whispered Sam.

The gals follow the diamond on their x-powders.

"Why it's being moved in the tunnel directly below us! Let's drop in, shall we?" suggested Clover.

"Good idea, Clover! We'll surprise them! Alex, dig us straight down!"

"Okay, Sammie!"

Their timing was perfect! Just as the diamond was below them, they broke through the ceiling, landing in the middle of the escort party, who, for some strange reason were wearing gas masks.

That reason became readily apparent as the escort fired sleeping gas at the spies! Soon they were fast asleep.

"Got 'em, Boss!"

"Excellent, Laslo! Bring them to me, after you secure them with handcuffs! Oh, and check their jumpsuit shirt cuffs for any lockpicks!"

"Right, Boss!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Slowly the gals start to awaken. They are in a strangely familiar looking study. There are three guards, with gas masks on, armed with sleeping gas rifles, in the study, along with an executive chair directly in front of them. They could see just the grey pinstriped left arm of the person, and the blue cuff-linked shirt cuff, as well, as the chair was turned away from them. Immediately, they knew who they were dealing with.

"Hello, Myster," stated Sam, "so you are our diamond thief!"

"It's nice to know I haven't been forgotten!" stated a voice from the chair, although the chair remained turned away from them.

"How could we forget you? You almost buried us alive the last time we met!" (_Myster_ fanfic) chimed in Clover.

"Yes, but obviously I did not succeed! No problem! I'll eliminate you three for sure this time!"

"Before you do us in, why not tell us why you are stealing the diamonds!" interjected Alex.

"Quite simple, really! I plan to make ransom demands for the diamonds, and provide very high quality fakes, just like the Otten diamond, when I get the ransom! That way I get the money AND the diamonds."

"When did you suspect that the Otten diamond was fake?"

"Only after I observed you three above my hideout! I still must teach Jared and Barbara more on determining the authenticity of diamonds!"

"JARED AND BARBARA?" exclaimed the spies, in unison.

"Yes," replied Jared, "the Otten totally fooled us! But not again!"

"So you WERE in on the thefts!" exclaimed Clover.

"Oh, my yes!" answered Barbara. "We needed to cast suspicion on someone else, and that young man with the briefcase was perfect! He acted naturally suspicious, and that made that part of our job easier!"

"So how did you pull off your thefts?" asked Sam.

"We would look for the right moment – when that young man went to meet his contact!" started Jared.

"Barbara would get a signal from Myster - her handbag would vibrate! Then I would hit the switch in my right-hand pocket to douse the lights, Barbara would fire a metal projectile at the glass, and I would carry out the theft. Barbara would have cleared the escape route for me, after she made the shot, and away we'd go!"

"….Until the diamond exhibitors started using metal cases, and unbreakable glass!" added Alex.

"Yes, that did make it inconvenient!" answered Myster, "But that young man began meeting his contact below the stage. That was the diversion we needed! I'd drill through the base with my tunneling drone, but only after we planted the 'access hole' hidden by the bracing pin!"

"But you didn't do that this last time!" interjected Clover.

"No, because this was the last diamond I planned to steal this year, so we decided against using the bracing pin idea, and go for a straight forward 'drill and grab'! Besides, we expected that our unwittingly helpful young man wouldn't be of much use much longer!

"But the time has sadly come for your end, spies! I hope you don't mind dentists!"

"DENTIST!" remarked Alex, with a large sweatdrop forming on her head, just as the spies are doused with sleeping gas.


	6. Ch 6 That Piercing Feeling

**Chapter 6: That Piercing Feeling**

The gals wake up to find themselves handcuffed in a standing position, to a blank wall. Directly in front of them, about twenty feet away is a huge tunnel boring machine, twenty feet in diameter. The face of the machine is covered with cutting and grinding edges, to pulverize stone and tunnel through bedrock. After the rock is pulverized, a conveyor removes the small chunks backward, where they are hauled away by truck.

"I see my sleeping beauties have awakened!" said Myster, over the intercom.

"Not funny, much!" grumbled Alex under her breath.

"I don't think I have to explain what is going to happen – you girls are intelligent enough to figure that out! Too bad I can't watch your end, but the machine would pulverize my camera too, and those are expensive! Jared will start the machine up, Barbara will make sure that the compute control program has the machine aimed properly, and Laslo will release the brake and start it on its merry way!"

"You've thought of everything, Myster!" said Clover sarcastically.

"Yes, I always do!"

Then addressing Jared, Barbara, and Laslo, Myster continued.

"Now, after you start the machine on its way, bring me the four real diamonds and meet me in my study!"

"Okay, Myster!" replied Barbara.

Within minutes, the huge tunneling machine was moving toward the spies, and Barbara, Jared, and Laslo were gone. They only had about 10 minutes to think of something.

"What do we do, Sammie? They took our lockpicks!" asked an excited Alex.

"Easy, Alex! Remember our metal cutter mood rings!" Said Sam, as she and Clover started using theirs to cut through their handcuff linking chains.

"Oh, yeah! Right!" replied Alex, as she followed suit.

With about 4 minutes to spare, and the machine about four feet away they are free!

"Quick! Drill into the side of this tunnel, get in, and stay in, until the machine passes us!" said Clover.

All three spies go over to the sides of the tunnel, and using the drill part of their combo boots, are just able to dig a hole big enough to squeeze into, just as the cutting tip passes their position. They continue drilling until their three mini-tunnels meet.

Clover asks, "Everyone okay?"

"I am!" replied Alex.

But Sam was quiet.

Alarmed, Alex cries out, "Sammie?" and runs to her.

"Oh, sorry, Alex!" Sam sniffed.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Clover asked.

"That infernal machine cut about five inches off my hair!" Sam said forlornly.

"Are you alright, besides that?" asked a concerned Alex.

"Yes!" replied Sam.

Then she said angrily, "Myster, you are going to PAY for this!"

"I agree, Sammie, but what's the plan? Myster has security cameras in every tunnel, and probably in all the air vents too, just like before!" stated Clover.

"Why don't we tunnel just above the air vents, and follow the vents to his lair?" asked Alex.

"That's BRILLIANT, Alex! We'll go undetected, and can still move about freely! Myster won't know we are still alive!" said Sam enthusiastically.

From their current position, Alex starts digging their tunnel. Soon they are using their combo contacts and sound enhancing earrings to listen in on Myster and his three cronies, in his study. As per his Modus Operandi, the gals can see, as expected, the executive chair is empty, except for a speaker.

"I'm going to use the electronic signal tracer glasses, and see if I can trace where Myster's electronic connection is!" whispered Clover. She began to tunnel around Myster's study, as Sam and Alex nodded their approval.

Meanwhile, in the study, Myster is giving out final instructions to his crew.

"Take the diamonds, and rendezvous at our San Diego location. We'll send our ransom demands from there."

"What if the owners refuse to pay the ransom?" asked Barbara.

"Then we offer the gems on the Black Market to the highest bidder. We may even get a higher price there! If the price there is inadequate, we'll cut the diamonds up, and sell the pieces!

"I'll give you thirty minutes before I set off the explosions to destroy this hideout!"

"Why do you have to destroy this place? Those pests are rubble now and can't hurt us!" asked Jared.

"No, but that Otten diamond, before we destroyed it, must have had tracking devices in it, or those girls couldn't have found us! In light of that, WOOHP also knows where this hideout is too, so we've got to evacuate, and destroy all the evidence here!"

"No problem, Boss! We're on our way, as are our guards!" said Laslo.

"Good, Laslo! Now get going! I'm starting the timer now!"

Sam replied to Alex, as they watched the departure, "Alex! Follow those three, and see if you can attach a tracking barrette on one of them, so we can recover the diamonds!"

"Right, Sammie! I'm drilling now!"

"I'll see if I can help Clover track down Myster!" and Sam followed Clover's tunnel.

It took her about fifteen minutes to get to Clover, who had tunneled to the surface, but remained out of sight.

"Clover?" Sam asked quietly.

"Hi, Sammie! I traced Myster's electronic signal to this broadcasting dish. You'll never guess where it originates!"

"Where?" asked an anxious Sam.

"At WOOHP! I was able to trace it to room 1917, in the Communications Lab!"

"Then that means Myster works at WOOHP!"

"Exactly!"

"We'd better call Jerry!" and Sam whipped out her x-powder. But Clover prevented her from using it.

Sam was confused.

But Clover said, "No, Sammie! If Myster is someone at WOOHP, and he uses the Communications Lab, chances are good hey'll monitor all incoming and outgoing messages! We'll be tipping Myster off!"

"I never thought of that, Clover! You're right!" replied Sam, as she closed her x-powder.

"Myster is going to start blowing up this place in another ten minutes! We'd better find our cycles, and git!" said Sam.

"Okay, but where is Alex?"

"Right behind Sammie" she replied. "I shot a tracker barrette onto the car the trio took, as well as one on each ones' boot heel!"

"Great job, Alex! But we've got to get out of here! This place goes up in eight minutes, thirty-three seconds!" said Clover.

With that the spies tunnel toward their cycles, and end up right next to them. They then use their electronic signal tracer glasses to locate any security cameras. There was one, in a cactus, above the bikes. They then waited for the explosions to start, used their laser lipsticks to destroy the camera, and got on their cycles.

They took off just in the nick of time, as an explosion ripped open a gaping hole right where their cycles were, only one minute after take off!

"Phew! That was close!" remarked a relieved Alex.

"Yes, but now we have to follow up on Myster," said Clover.

"You got a fix?" asked Alex excitedly.

"Yes, he works at WOOHP!" answered Sam.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to call WOOHP to have them follow Jared, Barbara, and Laslo!", remarked Alex, as she was about to use her x-powder.

But Clover stopped her in time, "No, Alex! That will tip Myster off that we are still alive! We need to catch him first!"


	7. Ch 7 For the Longest Time

**Chapter 7: For the Longest Time**

The spies fly quietly to WOOHP. Jerry has tried to contact them via x-powder, but in order to keep the secrecy up, they do not answer.

Jerry tries to employ transponders in the WOOHP equipment the girls have, to track them down, but he cannot raise a signal, as they are jamming the tracking frequency as well. After an hour of fruitless trying, Jerry feels that he has lost his three young charges.

Sadly, Jerry makes a note to himself to contact the stone engraver tomorrow. By policy, he has to wait twenty-four hours, before he can start the procedure to add any names to the internal Wall Of Outstanding Human Protectors, or WOOHP Wall. There is only one person on that wall now: Stan, who lost his life in one of Tim Scam's recent schemes to take over the world (_The Committee_ fanfic). Now he'll have to add three more!

The most difficult part follows that, however. He'll have to tell their parents about their secret lives as spies, and also break the news of their deaths. That definitely was something he dreaded to do, but it had to be done. And he had to do it. Quietly, Jerry told GLADIS he was taking the rest of the day off, and he left for a deserted beach, to be alone with his thoughts.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Meanwhile, the spies are trying to figure out how they can remain undetected at WOOHP. After all, WOOHP employs security cameras in all of their halls and air vents too, as well as on the roof. They land at a secluded parking lot of an out-of-business Mall, and brainstorm, as they watched workmen adding a room to a house across the street.

"Do we have any old reflective suits? We could walk right in if we do!" stated Alex.

"True, Alex, but they control those things like the gold at Fort Knox! We don't have any!" answered Sam.

"What if we cut the power to WOOHP?" asked Clover.

"No, because WOOHP has an electrical generator encased in concrete three feet thick! We'd never be able to knock that thing out!" answered Sam.

Quietly, the spies racked their brains, when the same idea struck them, as they watched the room being added to the house.

"We can tunnel to an internal wall at WOOHP…" started Clover.

"…and break through the floor without being seen…" added Alex.

"….and use the digging bit in our boots to climb up the I-Beams to the nineteenth floor…" continued Sam.

"…where we can crawl over to room 1917…" said Clover.

"… and watch who comes in, and listen for Myster…." continued Alex.

"…and surprise him as we break through the sheetrock and catch him red-handed!" finished Sam.

The three spies smile at one-another, and get on their cycles.

They land in a heavily wooded area of the park across the street from WOOHP and hide their cycles. This time Clover starts drilling the hole across the street, into WOOHP.

Breaking through the floor into a wall was the easy part. Climbing nineteen floors in such a confined space wasn't. It took over two hours to get to the nineteenth floor, and an additional twenty minutes to get to a wall in room 1917. The vigil begins.

Room 1917 is a very busy lab, with communication research being done at every table.

The spies monitor all of the communications, until they hear the one they have been waiting for.

"Jared! Have you arrived at our San Diego safe house?"

"Not yet, Myster! Traffic's been unusually heavy! We're about three hours away!"

"THREE HOURS? What's the delay?"

"There was a major accident on the interstate, and a bunch of minor accidents on the access roads! We are barely crawling along!"

"Very well! Let me know when you arrive!"

_Whatever you say, Boss!_ thought Jared with a twisted grin.

But Jared knew that there was no accident. He, Laslo, and Barbara were taking the diamonds, and heading for Mexico, where THEY'LL write the ransom notes and get paid, cutting Myster out totally!

The spies identify, at long last, Myster. He is Jake Lalbrooke, a Communications Engineer, and long time WOOHP employee. And they realized now how important it was for them to maintain their communication black-out. Jake was constantly monitoring all WOOHP communications, on their frequency! He would have been tipped off instantly!

"Should we nail him now?" asked Clover.

"No," said Sam, "let's let him incriminate himself! Alex! Call in for WOOHP to get the diamond thieves!"

"But won't Jake hear me on his radio?" Alex asked.

"Exactly! He'll then shutdown all his communication equipment, and try to leave the room! That will be caught on the security cameras, and he'll hang himself!" replied Sam.

"Okay, Sammie! Here goes!" and Alex activates her WOOHP tracking beacon for WOOHP Security.

Jake's reaction is instantaneous! He quickly shuts down his transmitter, but continues to monitor his receiver.

"Clover, let him know we are coming to WOOHP to get Myster!" said Sam.

"Right!" and Clover opened her x-powder, and contacted Jerry. "Jerry?"

At the beach, a startled Jerry answers his wallet communicator. "Clover?" he asks hopefully.

"Yea, Jer! We've been able to trace Myster to WOOHP, in Room 1917! We're going there to nab him!"

"Are the three of you alright?"

"Of course, Jerry! After all, we ARE super spies! Signing off!"

Jerry was elated, ran to his car, and started to speed toward WOOHP Headquarters.

Jake was not, however. He was very visibly shaken, and quickly turned off his receiver and started to walk briskly out of the lab, when all of the sudden the gals break through the sheetrock in front of him.

"In a hurry, Jake?" asked Clover.

"Or should we say, Myster?" added Sam.

"Why…why… that's preposterous! Me! Myster!" sputtered Jake.

"Really? Then would you mind explaining this transmission to Jared, one of the diamond thieves?" asked Alex as she replayed the transmission, with Jared clearly identifying him as Myster.

Obviously, he was had! The other technicians began to surround him.

"So! You're Myster!" said one.

"We've been after you for a while!" said another.

"Wait! I am not!" Jake sputtered to no avail.

Soon Security entered the Lab. Another technician had called them, when the spies broke through the wall.

"What's going on?" asked the Sergeant.

Sam answered, "Sarge, meet Myster! He's been right under our nose all of the time!" as she pointed to Jake.

"Really?"

Jake blurted, " It's a frame-up! I am not Myster!"

But Alex replayed the transmission.

"If you're not Myster, you have a ton of explaining to do!" replied the Sergeant, as he went to put the handcuffs on Jake.

But Jake wasn't going to go without a fight! Seeing he was trapped he quickly whipped out a pistol! But Sam was anticipating something like this, and had already deployed her laser lipstick. She quickly fired, knocking the pistol out of Jake's hand. Immediately, Jake was swarmed by Security!

Just as Jake was hauled away, Jerry arrived! He saw the wall broken open, and heard some of the commotion.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's a long story, Jerry!" stated Clover, as she, Sam and Alex filled him in.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"…and that's when you came in!" concluded Sam.

"You should have told me, you know! I thought the three of you were dead!" Jerry said peevishly.

"Well, Jerry, as you taught us, sometimes you have to keep the secret to yourselves, to catch the big fish!" Clover added impishly.

This conversation was interrupted by another WOOHP agent.

"Jerry?"

"Yes, Wadsworth?"

"We have apprehended Jared Ellis, Barbara Winton, and Laslo Toth, within two miles of the Mexican border, and have recovered all four of the stolen diamonds."

"Excellent, Wadsworth! Thank you! What about the WOOHP diamond?"

"I'm afraid Myster took care of that one, Jer!" remarked Clover.

"Oh, well! I'm sure Dr. Quincy could make another, if he had to!"

As Wadsworth left, Sam said, "I guess that wraps this case up!"

Jerry agreed, "Yes, and it was a fine job, spies! You not only helped recover the diamonds, but captured a long outstanding villain, as well as uncovered a traitor! Very well done!

And he continued, "But next time, please let me in on the plan!"

Alex smiled and replied, "Only if it doesn't compromise us successfully completing the mission!"

Jerry hesitantly nodded his head in agreement.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The spies decided to hit the Groove, after leaving WOOHP.

"Wow! That was some mission!" remarked Alex.

"I'll say. And Myster right there in WOOHP!" added Cover.

"That was a bit of a surprise," agreed Sam, "but if we look back on his methods, it would have to have been someone connected to a clandestine organization!"

As they are talking, they are approached by an old friend.

"High, girls," said David rather sheepishly, "I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior at the Diamond Jubilee in London. I was under a great deal of pressure at that time, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you three!"

"We understand, David!" said Clover. "Why don't you make it up to us by treating us to a movie and a pizza?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Clover! We can see _Sneaks on a Plane _and then get a Momma Jane's pizza!"

"Sounds good to me!" replied Sam enthusiastically.

"Count me in, too" added Alex.

As the spies go off with David to enjoy a movie and pizza, each is secretly very happy that he wasn't involved in the diamond thefts, and he really was the guy they've always thought he was.


End file.
